


Valfather

by Seika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/pseuds/Seika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of fatherhood, names, and corpses piled high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valfather

**Author's Note:**

> The writing's mine, but the characters and setting are not, which rather undermines any claims I have - they belong to and were created by various entities, including Marvel Comics and Disney. Items of Norse mythology belong to no-one any more, so I have no guilt nor fear legal action concerning them. :p

Loki has returned again.

Loki, who had been Laufey's son. Who was then Odin's son. And now calls himself fatherless. Whose he shall be in future … Odin wishes he did not know that.

Now, the exiled god brings an army to Asgard. They do not realise his plans, of course, these giants, trolls and dark monsters. Green and gold and black spells have seen to that, creating great leaders of their own kinds to bring them forth and ally them, and it is those illusions who are running at their armies' heads. Loki is no general, nor one of the gods to stand in the shield-wall and cover his left-hand neighbour or be covered by the one to his right. And he is certainly not a berserker to charge ahead and try to shatter that wall.

Odin suspects Loki would not lead these even if he truly did mean to grant them victory. He still has a desperate hatred of the giants, despite learning of his blood, and seeing them cut down likely pleases him. To use them against Asgard, and to use Asgard against them, all the while moving to accomplish his own goals of stealth and theft: Loki's way, through and through.

Heimdall goes to find him, though it takes him from his place of greatest power at the Bifrost's head, and though it deprives the Aesir army there of his strength. Whatever Loki desires, it will certainly do no-one good but him, and Heimdall is the best to crack his shields of warding.

It leaves the gods to a terrible battle, though, gods who have rarely picked up weapons except for a lazy hunt in the centuries since the war with the frost giants was ended and humans stopped calling on them. They are off-guard, outnumbered and out of practice.

But the treachery of his son has found Odin ready. Not now are his eyes closed, not now is he given to the feeble sleep. And the realms shall learn his power again. Gungnir, the spear whose thrust cannot be turned aside by sword's parry or shield's block or armour's weight, is in his hand and their twin battle-thirst is unleashed.

It's a relief, really. Odin is ancient and wise, cunning and versed in magics. But he still sits on a throne uncomfortably and wishes for his old and simple comrade, _war_ , whom he grew up with, fighting Vanir and giants alike. In battle, he can use his power, challenge his might, make himself stronger. In peace, he can only rot in slow stillness, whether on a throne or in that damned bed.

He roars, and an army trembles. He charges and they step back. He guts them and they die.

For a long time now, his people have called him Alfather, sat in paternal wisdom over every creature as their lord and creator.

But that is false. A cutting-away done to his name. Done to him. A glorying lie does not make anyone greater, though the gods think it fits him. And once - in the times that even his divine subjects seem to wish to forget so they can stay in their eternal, golden peace - he was named rightly and fully.

Valfather.

Corpse-father.

He will make Loki his son once more. One of many new sons he will gain today.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I like the idea of the more all-encompassing, omnipotent, Christian sort of title set against the very similar but far bloodier one Odin also carries, and I was getting a bit tired of only seeing 'Allfather' in Asgard-based 'fics. They're actually used side-by-side in the Eddas, so Odin's complaint here is (probably) total crap. But thematically interesting crap, so I wrote my whim down anyway.


End file.
